


气宇轩扬【情 愿】

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: F/M, FUCK, like me
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll





	气宇轩扬【情 愿】

只道是，戏子是多情种，跳遍生死契阔的情爱舞蹈。

可台上人眼中早已是黄粱与美梦皆颠倒。

台上人只是抹红了嘴唇，一颦一笑，无一真情

台上人粉面披衣，眉眼透着冷气，也不该动情。

【一个儿抱膝舒怀，口儿里念着我。

一个儿手托香腮，心儿里想着我。

一个儿眼倦开，朦胧的觑看我。

惟有布袋罗汉笑呵呵，

他笑我时儿错，光阴过……】

天总是带着点儿细雨，混着金桂香气风藏进人的衣袖里。

听到脚步声，宋继扬云雾中扬起头，几绺湿发垂在额前

【少帅，夜半登门，有何贵干，待我沐浴更衣后再说。】

一个粗声粗气的声音从屏风外传来。

【宋先生，你腰真细】盯着宋继扬腰窝处，不断有水珠滑落

宋继扬背对着王皓轩停下手中动作，红了脸，欲扯衣包裹被屏风后闪出的男人制止。

浴袍衣架滑落，来不及遮住透出修长脖颈和白细的软腰

【少帅，您越界了】想要躲闪，匆匆扯过浴巾裹着。

【你当真去了那日本人府上？】颤抖的声音，低沉而带着隐隐怒气，单手扯开军装，脱下扔出屏风。

【少帅，您不请自来，就为这个..】宋继扬紧抿着唇不语，鼻子额头沁出细细的汗珠，甚是勾人。

王皓轩摘了手套，粗暴手掌，落在宋继扬身体上变的温柔起来，手指划过他的脖颈，顺着锁骨边缘摩挲，手下炽热而触感美好的肌肤宋继扬一股强烈的快感爬上尾脊骨直冲大脑。

撑不住往后缩想要逃脱几乎不可能，王皓轩单手托起宋继扬腰肢，向自己揽过来。

【宋先生，日本军官当真只是为了听戏？嗯？加大揉捏力度，低头吻上锁骨。

【没有，不是..】宋继扬压抑着愉悦感，难以抑制的喘息，贴上王皓轩的嘴，手指抚上他的脸，感受他因军务繁忙又露出的粗犷胡渣。

一个肤白腰软的美少男，半依半靠在那精壮赤裸的带着伤疤的上身男人的手滑进浴缸，直逼宋继扬的大腿根，炙热的舌滑落胸前，一手扶住他渐渐发抖的软腰。

【宋先生，你喜欢这样，那王某人便可以满足你。】

浴缸中，【咕啾】的回音，只觉着身体像被细微的电流刺激，让宋继扬忍不住叫出声，一声呻吟。王皓轩听罢，红着眼，像是在发狠又或者表达不满，一手刺激着最敏感的一点。

【我没那么下贱。】宋继扬的眼神逐渐迷离，脸庞被情欲沾满，侧头喘起来，露出漂亮曲线，迫切攀上王皓轩的后背，靠在男人颈侧喘息，一把将他拉到浴缸中。

粗重的喘息，带着破碎的呻吟，空旷的府邸让人无法自拔。

他贴近男人耳边喘息【要做..就快点，再不快点就滚..】话音未落，王皓轩喉结一动，清舔怀中人脖颈。

【少帅，今晚真的不回了么？】

王皓轩疯一般将自己手嵌进这人腰间，又顺着腰部往后一寸寸游走。  
【我赢了。】他竟一把推开，退后，冷冷盯着他的胯，然后盯着他的眼道。

【是你自己惹的。】王皓轩骂了句，不知是走还是留，转身背对着

【去里面....没服务完就想走？】见状，他上前拉着男人手，滑向自己紧实的腹部...

顾不得什么了，猛将他抱起，似发泄怒气般，将他狠狠扔在床上，自己爬上床一步一步逼近。

被摔在床上的人，皱了下眉头发出一声轻哼，忽而仰头，抿着嘴巴坏笑起来，步步后退，似害怕，似引诱。微弱的灯光下，迷离的双眼，白皙的肌肤，颈部的线条，清晰可见。

佛前灯，做不得洞房花烛，谁又说不可？

男人跟随他入室，一声不吭地进了屋，顺手【咔嗒】一声，铁门落了锁。

【唔】一身的湿衣服裹的宋继扬身姿清瘦，他紧咬着牙，胸口激烈起伏，本想呵斥他的混账念头，转念又心中感慨万千

一时间，微张的唇齿给了人可乘之机，舌尖顺势溜进了口腔，似乎感受到了他人入侵，宋继扬用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，激发男人更进一步的掠夺，抵着牙齿舔舐口腔里的嫩肉

【做不得芙蓉，芙蓉软褥...】眼神轻飘飘瞟向一边，咿咿呀呀开口唱，烟抽了多了，显得有些沙哑。

唇齿无法自主开合，嘴角全是因吞咽困难而溢出的口水。到了后面，舌头被男人用力的吸咬，连呻吟之声也发不出来了

【你…你这是做甚，你马上要成婚了！！】睡眼惺忪，艰难的开口，语气生涩。全身都红透了，打摆子似地穷哆嗦，半梦半醒间诧异男人大晚上的禽兽行为。

【别动，我帮你】。王皓轩不松劲儿，他从没攥一个人攥得这样紧，比往日愈加浓郁的眸色意有所指地瞥向某处，宋继扬顺着视线看到自己短裤那处明显凸起的一块，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度迅速蹿红。

【不...我近日身子...】

宋继扬嗓子已经不舒服了好些天了，最初只是觉得喉咙干涩。拒绝声被男人堵在了齿间，原是摩擦腰侧的细肉的冰冷手指极快的揉搓了下身下之物，掌心里的硬物刚被触碰竟然勃动了两下，唇齿间地喘息声陡然急促起来。

王皓轩咬住他耳朵啃了几下，湿冷的嘴摩擦着他敏感的耳垂。冰冷的触感与自身的体温形成对比，宋继扬打了个哆嗦，受蛊惑一般地仰起头触碰男人的唇畔，对方立马封住他的嘴，严丝合缝般的将呻吟声吞没。

隔着裤子揉搓那处，伸手触摸到湿滑黏腻，亵裤被粘上不少。宋继扬愈发地难耐，扭转着身子不满地挺了挺腰。见宋继扬的眼角泛了红，王皓轩隔着衣衫把玩够了那处，方才拉下宋继扬的裤子，让那完全勃起的那物什弹了出来。

失去了束缚的那处，一副颤颤巍巍的可怜模样被暴露在空气中，似乎变得更加空虚而敏感。男人轻轻摸了几下，宋继扬嘴里便溢出破碎的呻吟声，搂着他的身子都抖了两下。

盯着那物什瞅了几眼，男人暗自做了判词：色泽红润且小巧惹人怜爱。

男人停止了动作，宋继扬急不可待地动着腰在他手掌里挺动了两下，催促着男人继续。

迫不及待的身体因为情欲渐渐染上了颜色，刺激得男人近乎粗鲁地套弄了几下，那物什立刻流出了几滴体液，偏又恶趣味的凑到处于迷乱状态的人的耳边问  
【宋先生，舒不舒服？】

宋继扬也不挣扎，微微用力握了握他的手，喘得已经讲不出话，脑子昏沉地只能看见男人的唇不断的开开合合，想让对方更进一步动作，于是一双手臂死死地搂着男人的腰。

【受得住么，宋先生……】等了一会儿也不见男人动作，宋继扬本能地动起腰，手颤抖着伸出想要自亵，同时去舔男人因为仰起头而露出的喉结。

常年手握兵器的手指在那物什的顶端使了些力，宋继扬立马大受刺激地低吼一声，抖着身子痉挛了ー下。眼底水汽氤氲，朦胧间感觉身体被从地上抱了起来，努力睁开眼睛去辨认眼前的景象。

【你若忍得难受……】

前端已经开始断断续续的冒水，偏偏这人插在后穴里的手指又恰好撞上了敏感点。要命的快感冲击着本就敏感的神经，男人又腾出一只手放在宋继扬的腰侧，色情的摩挲那处细肉，甚至还嫌不够地往上摸去，把里衣掀到胸口之上，摸到胸前的两点时，来回地搓弄了好几下，并用两指夹住肉粒，用力地往外拉了拉。

【宋先生...不如叫出来】王皓轩轻轻搔着他小腹，促使他想要发泄却射不干净。

【哼...那你倒是用力啊...】泅染开脸上精致的妆。居然自己把裤带解开，解开不算，还两手往下探，抓住那根半硬的东西，笨拙地揉搓。

【你求我啊，生的一张好嘴，偏性子这么冷。】王皓轩叼着他的耳垂，轻声喃喃。

【你..你..啊..】要命的快感冲击着本就敏感的神经。宋继扬被顶得说不出一句完整的话，前端又被温柔地爱抚。

白屁股红了、热了，从下往上放荡地翘起。依旧倔强的抿着嘴，羞耻地把腿夹了夹，却被他强行分开，于是往后缩，很不情愿的：

【你....轻点，许久没做了..】

身下的物什立即颤抖的溢出体液，下身被对方快速地摩擦，乳头又被不断地被揉搓至发麻，脖子耳朵没一处被放过，宋继扬觉得浑身燃起了火，像条缺水的鱼在男人身下扑腾，祈求对方的施舍  
【叫一声，就一声我名字】他快快地挺腰把宋继扬撞得咿呀乱叫。

【哥..王皓轩，皓轩..】一边叫，一边含春地瞧他，牵着他的手，往自己屁股后头摸：

【再弄弄这儿吧，少帅..】说着便拉着他往屁股缝里捅。

【还痒着】借着床头摇晃的烛光，他急急撅好了屁股，邀约般大胆放肆地岔开了腿。

这是勾引？这人往日不这么热情。

王皓轩发懵，直到他软着身子贴过来，在他脸上舔了两口，又握着他那根东西，直直往自己下面蹭，边蹭边扭捏地说：

【明日你一走..也不知何时才能再见】王皓轩突然心下觉得下头爽快得不得了，托着他的双腿，把他整个蜷起来，抱在胸前折腾。

根本受不住，淋淋漓漓的，他哭着哀求慢些、一会儿又叫着让快一些，支支吾吾的残破的话语。

【往这里头射..往里头】宋继扬越说声越小没过多久，“嗯嗯啊啊”地把他夹紧，不多会儿便受不了了，甚至连声音都来不及发出，就颤抖着射了出来，连续射了几注后才重重地趴倒在男人身上，失神地半张着嘴大口喘息。

王皓轩举起了他的腿，放纵地顶他，活活把他顶得失了神，下身一热就去了。

【宋先生，不如，以后我搬进..你这】头在他脸上亲了一口，一双好手沾着那温水，用手巾给他擦了净。

【胡闹，滚回你大帅府邸...疼...】嘴里喃喃呻吟，蹙眉闭目却是十分诱人。

【是我不好，快些睡，明日不必早起】他抿着嘴低头瞧瞧身下人，怜惜的拥他入怀。

【收下。】

【又是什么哄人玩的劳什子..不稀罕。】他趴在榻上，一条雪白的细腿缠在人腰上，脚趾头尖尖勾着，拿柔软的脚心往他汗湿的皮肤上蹭

一双细长的白手接过红绸子，打开怔怔看着，这不是什么【金貂】，也没什么【玉钏】，只简单篆文，有着小字：【扬……】他读着，读了两个字后便卡了壳，声音有些颤。

【你的名字，冠我姓。】伸手把他的脸颊托住，深深浅浅啄他的嘴，这么啄了一阵，方开了口。

【你竟然……】憋不住得红了眼。

【嗯，快些睡，冷了。】王皓轩拢着他，搂得木架子“嘎吱”作响，将这人伸在被子外面的脚给送回进去，吹了蜡烛。

入冬了，外头瑟瑟寒风，屋内满满一盆新炭，旺旺烧着，炭芯儿透红。

倒也温暖。

你说弃我是为守家国，对吗？

守家国是自然，弃你。净是胡说！

二人你来我往的情分，总是充斥着情欲的味道，也不乏掺杂着别的情愫。

那人打仗的毛病，不到卯时，早早就起来了。满天星斗眨着眼，望着那在床榻上瘦弱但倔强的身影，王皓轩许是不忍看，情愫悄悄隐在了云层里，天空也渐渐泛出鱼肚白。

风，也越来越弱，让人怜悯的不舍得吹那身影。


End file.
